DESCRIPTION: This proposal aims to develop an Atomic Force Microscope controller that will achieve high resolution (by means of the smallest diameter probes) and lowest specimen damage (by means of low adherence probes). The result will be an instrument capable of non-destructive, high-resolution, real-time imaging of functioning single molecules. The proposed work also includes the use of carbon nanotubes as probes that provide high resolution and accurately measure the chemical force between probe molecule and specimen. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available